Don, I think I killed Stella Different POVs
by hammer227
Summary: This should be the title of the 10th episode of season 6, and as a good SMacked shipper as I am it really bugged me, so I wrote something to occupy mi mind with and break the 'tension'. IT IS SMacked but don't take the fic too seriously ;-
1. Adam

**Summary**: differents characters POVs, who and why in my opinion could say those words.

**Rating**: T to be on the safe side (might go up though, dependes on you)

**Disclamairs**: you guys already know the drill right? they're not mine, i'll never own them unforynately yadda yadda...

**A/N**: So the title of this episode has been bugging me for the past few days, and since I couldn't wait 3 weeks to know what will happen I decided to give my personal interpretation to it...I wrote differents POV (Adam's, Danny's, Hawkes's, Mac's and Linds's) in different situations and all lead to the sentence 'Don, I think I killed Stella'. I really hope you like it.

sorry but this story's not beta'ed, hope it's not too bad...

**CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY**

Adam's POV

Adam was lying on the floor, her lifeless body held tightly in his arms, tears threatening to escape from his blue eyes while his brain tried to recall the event that led to this situation.

He still couldn't believe what has happened, they were just having fun after a long and exhausting shift at the lab, nothing fancy, just some dinner at home, a couple of beers a movie and then he led to his bedroom, he laid her gently on his bed and after he took off his shirt…BOOM! It happened, his worst nightmare came true.

With her still, motionless body pressed firmly against his he blinked a couple of times to fight back the tears and reached in the pocket of his jeans for the cell phone and for a while just stared at it, how could he give such a news to the team? How could he explain to them what happened if he wasn't sure of it himself? And most of all how would Mac react? Surely he would have his head for that, along with his resignation. So he called the only person who could understand him, and if not understand at least he was sure he wouldn't kill him right away. He dialled the number and after two rings he picked up:

"Detective Flack" came the tired voice on the other end of the phone.

"Don, I think I killed Stella." He said bluntly

"Adam? Is that you?" Asked a very worried Don

"Yeah, it's me…Don what do I do now? I killed her…I cant believe she's gone, and I killed her…she was fine ten minutes ago, then I turned and she was dead…" Adam ranted between his sobs.

"What are you talking about Adam? I just saw Stella leave the building with Mac, she was fine, happy even, if that smile on her face was something to go by, and early Mac told me that the were gonna have dinner together."

"Oh…Oooooh…No, not that Stella!" realization of what he said and how he said it suddenly drowned on him.

"Then who Adam?" the Detective sounded confused and annoyed by his stalling

"I killed Stella, my…my doll."

"WHAT?!?!" He burst out laughing

"Don, don't laugh, this is serious!"

After few minutes of uncontrollable laughs Don finally composed himself enough to ask:

"Do you really have a doll named after Stella? Does she knows it? No wait, she couldn't possibly know because if she knew she'd already have had your ass for that." He started off laughing like a crazy again.

"Yeah…" Adam admitted defeated "I have, well, _had_ a doll called Stella, and no she doesn't know. Please Don don't tell her!!" he begged, now worried of what might happen to him if she were to know that.

Don wiped the tears formed at the corner of his eyes from the laughs and said:

"Man, I've gotta tell you that's creepy, and incredibly hilarious at the same time!!" he chuckled trying to suppress the need to laugh again.

"What part is creepy? That I have a doll or that is called Stella?" he asked sincerely confused

"Both! Adam, do me a favour will ya? Get a life for God's sake!"

And with that Flack ended the phone call, imagining Adam still shocked, sat on the floor holding his beloved Stella, and he couldn't help it another fit of laughs escaped his lips.

THE END.

**A/N 2**: so? liked it? hated it? PLEASE let me know!!! should I post the other chapters too?


	2. Hawkes

Hawkes's POV

"_Don, I think I killed Stella."_

**20 MINUTES EARLY:**

It was a little past 9PM when Sheldon begun his shift helping the doctors in Central Park, he started his usual round in the park when his cell phone rang:

"Hawkes"

"Hey Sheldon, it's Don."

"Oh, hey Don, what's up?"

"Listen, me and Danny are gonna get some drinks and we were wondering if you, Mac and Stella wanted to join us."

"Oh man, I'd like to, but I have my shift with the paramedics tonight."

"No sweat Doc, it's ok. I'll call Stella maybe she'll be able to drag Mac out of his office, apparently she's the only one who can make him leave the place." The Detective chuckled.

"Yeah, and since they've been dating she also seems to have developed new 'extra-powers' over Mac. Did you noticed that? Besides he needs to get some fresh air once in a while." The doctor confirmed

"You're so right about that, I noticed it too, poor man." Another chuckle escaped "Alright, see ya tomorrow then."

"You bet, good night Flack."

"'Night Doc."

"WAIT!! Flack don't hung up!"

"Did you say something?"

"Yeah, hold on a second, maybe I could save you a call, I think I just saw Stella jogging on the other side of the trail."

"Oh, okay."

With his phone still in hand Hawkes took off with his bike after her.

Despite the tiredness after the umpteenth double shift she pulled, Stella decided to go for a run in the park, even though it was late September it wasn't cold in the evening yet, so she'd take every opportunity she could to run outside instead of going to the gym. She begun her work out with some stretching and then proceeded with a light jog, her mind occupied by the thoughts of the man in her life, Mac. She still found it hard to believe that they moved their relationship to the next level but at the same time she was so happy, Mac made her happy. So absorbed in her thought while running she didn't noticed that someone was yelling her name.

"Stella…Hey Stel!...Detective Bonasera!!!" Hawkes yelled.

Finally at the sound of her surname called by a familiar voice Stella turned her head around not stopping her run thought, Hawkes waved an arm in order to let her identify who was calling her name but as soon as she saw Sheldon he yelled again:

"STELLA WATCH…"

BOOM.

"…OUT."

It was too late, it happened.

Not paying attention of where she was going, because she was looking for Sheldon, she didn't see the pole right in front of her and unfortunately she went straight against it, head first then fell backwards and now she was lying unmoving on the ground, eyes closed.

Don, still on the phone, heard Hawkes yell at Stella to watch out and worried started to call the doctor in order to know what has happened to their colleague:

"Hey Doc, DOC!! Sheldon are you still there? Answer me!! Damnit Hawkes!!"

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm still here."

"Thank god, what happened to Stella? I heard you yell to watch out."

"Don, I think I killed Stella."


	3. Lindsay

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE SWEET REVIEWS!!!!IT MEANS A LOT!!!**

Lindsay's POV

Two days, one hour, thirty-eight minutes and forty-five seconds till the end of the 'hell week'

Two days, one hour, thirty-eight minutes and forty-four seconds till the end of the 'hell week'

Two days, one hour, thirty-eight minutes and forty-three seconds till the end of the 'hell week'

"Hi guys" Danny says to me Don and Hawkes and the asks: "Hey babe, what are you doing?"

"Counting down." I reply

"Counting down what Linds?" he asks curious

"Time." And seeing his puzzled face I add "How long before Mac's arrival."

"Ah, I see." He knows what I'm referring to

You see, it's all started when Sinclair informed Mac that this week, and for the whole week no less, he would participate to a seminar with the heads of all the major crime labs of the States, poor Mac I saw his pained expression when the chief told him that, I really don't envy the guy. Anyway Monday arrived, and with Mac off Stella took temporally charge of the lab; and with that what was from now on remembered as 'the hell week' begun.

_Monday's case wasn't a difficult one, pretty much 'open and shout' and by the end of the day the file was__ all wrapped up._

_Tuesday's case gave us some trouble and somehow I think it affected Stella more than she let on, anyway we worked all together pulling a double shift and eventually we solved that one too. While we were leaving the lab I asked Stella if she was ok and she replied with a small smile that she was fine._

_Wednesday's case in one world: a mess. At the beginning we couldn't find a lead and when, at the end of another double shift, we found one, it was a dead end. We were all tired and Stella sent us home. The next day, Thursday, when we arrived Stella was already in the lab reprocessing the evidences and I noticed that she was wearing the same clothes of the day before, odd, I approached her and her tired eyes confirmed my suspect, she had been there working all night. During all the morning we tried to talk to her but we received monosyllabic answer, and that if we were lucky. At lunch we asked if she wanted to join us but she mumbled something under her breath and stomped out of the evidences room, by noon the case was still unsolved and Stella, frustrated, was barking orders to technicians and delivering uncharacteristically snappy-sarcastic comments to whoever tried to talk to her. In the evening we were back at square one, we had found a lead but unfortunately it was another dead end, so we decided to stop for a while and rest our minds._

_All the team was in the break room for a coffee when a very worried Don Flack entered:_

"_Linds, you have to do something!" his tone he was exasperated_

"_Excuse me?" I asked, what was he referring to?_

"_Stella. She can't going on like this, the techs here are AFRAID of her, can you believe that?"_

"_Yeah, we believe that." Sheldon replied_

"_Seriously, the only thing missing here is a whip to crack and she'd be the perfect despot." We all chuckled at that and the I asked:_

"_So Don, what do you want me to do?"_

"_I don't know, I tried to tell her to rest and she gave me the 'death-glare' and Sheldon and Danny were a inch away to receive a file folder in the head earlier." I looked at them and they nodded._

"_And what do you expect from me? If you guys didn't succeed, there's nothing much I can do."_

"_You're a woman, women talk!" my husband stated, and then added "Plus, worse case scenario would be a cat-fight in the lab." He grinned and for that last comment he earned a head slap that I promptly supplied._

"_Really Linds talk to her, she's restless and she's driving the techs crazy. Either that or I'll have to call Mac."_

"_Now, that would piss her off." As if she wasn't frustrated enough, Mac calling her and telling to take a break was the last thing she, and we, needed._

"_Then do something, anything…I don't know, put sedative in her coffee, drag her out of the lab for a while, kill her if you have to but she need a break."_

"_Okay, okay I'll think of something." As soon as my words left my mouth she entered the break room._

"_Oh, it's good to see that while I'm working my ass off to solve this case you find the time for a friendly chat." And as she came she stormed off. Alright that was enough._

_We spent all night and part of the morning going over all the traces once again with Stella breathing constantly on our neck putting us even more under pressure. Apparently the word that Stella Bonasera was running the lab spread among the criminals and scared them to death because other than the case we were working on there were no other cases we could distract her with, so I had an idea:_

"_Danny, cover me I need to get out for an hour."_

"_Ok, but where are you going?"_

_I couldn't reply, I was already running for the elevator. One hour later I was back with a little surprise and I went straight toward Stella's office, entered, she looked up from the paperwork she was doing and quirked up an eyebrow when noticed what or better, who I had in my arms:_

"_Why is Lucy here?" she asked_

"_Well, the baby-__sitter called and told me that her mom had and accident and she needed to go to the hospital, so she brought her here."_

"_Ok."_

"_And since me and the others are busy with the evidences I was wondering if she could stay with you for a while…"she looked thoughtful for an instant but I knew she couldn't say no to Lucy and in fact she agreed._

"_Yeah, ok."_

_I put the bag with Lucy's things next to her desk and handed to Stella my little princess:_

"_If you need the pram is in Mac's office." And with that I left the room._

_When two hours later I went to see how they were doing and to tell Stel that this time the lead we had was good and Don was bringing in the suspect, I found them both asleep: Stella on Mac's couch and Lucy in her pram, I didn't have the heart to wake them and God knows how Stella needed to rest so I quietly left the room._

_One hour later the guy confessed__ and the case finally was solved. When Flack was done with the interrogation I went straight to his desk and with a very serious tone I stated:_

"_I did it."_

"_You did what?" he asked confused_

"_I did what you told me to do, you were right we couldn't keep going like that, she was becoming the terror of the lab, so I did it." Still not getting what was I saying I added:_

"_Don, I think I killed Stella!" His jaw hit the floor and the face he made was priceless_

"_You WHAT?!"_

"_Well not killed killed, physically I mean, just knocked out for a while." He breathed in relief_

"_How? How did you manage?"_

"_Two hours with Lucy." I winked and then went back to the lab._

Where I am now, counting the minutes that separated us from Mac's return and hoping that no other cases came up, because as much as I love Stella we really can't go on like this.

"So, how long?" Danny asks relieving me from my thoughts

I check my watch:

"Two days, one hour, thirty-eight minutes and fifteen seconds." I sigh and reply disconsolate

"Well maybe a lot sooner, look who's arrived." And he points at the elevator, I raise my head and three seconds later I'm running toward the man who just stepped outside the elevator followed by Danny, Sheldon and Don.

"Thank God you're here Mac." I say while hugging tightly my boss, my head on his chest.

"It's good to see you boss!" Danny says hugging him and me and resting his head on Mac's right shoulder.

"I'm so glad your back Mac!" it's Don's turn, his head on Mac's left shoulder and his arms embracing him and me.

"Mac, don't do that to us ever again." Sheldon begs hugging me and Don since there was no room for him to hug Mac.

"Well, I missed you too guys." Mac replied I little embarrassed and with an awkward expression on his face not knowing why we're so glad to see him, somehow I think he's gonna laugh his ass off when we'll explain the reason for our behaviour.

THE END.


	4. Danny

**Almost done, next will be the last chapter and it's gonna be Mac's POV XD**

**thanks again guys for all the sweet reviews and the support, it really means the world for a writer!!!!! now on with the story...**

**SCI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NYCSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY**

Danny's POV

"Don, I think I killed Stella." Yelled over the radio a very excited Danny Messer.

"That's great buddy!! Hey I can't see you from here? Where are you?" asked Flack in a quieter tone but still full of joy.

Danny looked around to see if he could spot the tall police Detective but had no success so he radioed him again:

"I can't see you either Don. I'm behind a corner on the north side of the building, where are you?"

"Alright, wait me there, I'm heading your way so then we can take care of Mac."

"Alright, hurry up!"

Flack took off jogging toward Messer's location, he estimated he would be there in five minutes top. Once he was almost there and he could barely make out the figure of his friends a cry of agony came out of the radio making him stop dead on his track:

"AAAAAAH!!"

"Danny! What happened? Talk to me?" Flack asked worried and while taking cover behind a nearby car.

"Mac…" Danny coughed "Mac shot me…"another fit of cough fpllowed. "Flack, get him for me…"

Static.

"Danny don't you dare dying on me like that! Danny c'mon answer the damn radio!" his voice now showed only pain and anger.

Static.

He was gone, Daniel Messer was dead, killed by Mac Taylor, once his boss and one of his closest friend, and now only a man who deserved a bullet straight to his chest for what he's done. With his brain clouded by anger and driven only by the need to take revenge on Mac, Don took his gun out of its holster and went after him without a second thought.

Eventually the Detective part of his brain kicked in suggesting him that the only place where Mac could be hiding and, at the same time, offered a clear view of Danny's position was the abandoned building now in front of him. Not even bothering to check the surroundings, he entered from the front door throwing caution to the wind, and that was his fatal mistake.

Mac, as soon as saw Flack's figure, came out of a dark secluded corner making no sound, his hand firmly holding the gun, his shoulders tense, and his mind focussed on one thing only: kill the person -other than Danny- responsible for what happened to Stella.

The scene he witnessed no more than six minutes before replayed in front of his eyes and he couldn't stop it:

"Stel, look out!" he told her as soon as he saw Danny with in corned of his eye, but he wasn't fast enough.

One single shot and she was on the ground, lying still, the usual hyper-active woman reduced to a motionless body. In that second he swore to God he would have killed both Daniel and Flack for what they've done. Suddenly he snapped out of that sad memory and from behind Flack he called:

"Hey Don!"

Flack turned around just in time to see Mac pull the trigger and then the bullet hit him right on his chest. While he was falling backwards his last thought was how all of this has started in the first place.

**ONE HOUR EARLIER:**

"How did you manage to talk me into this again?" Asked Mac Taylor to his partner, and now lover, Stella Bonasera.

"I have my methods." She smirked remembering some very hot particulars of the night they spent together and then she added:

"Besides, we can't let Danny say that we chickened out to his and Flack challenge, now can we?"

"No, we definitely can't." he replied chuckling.

Once he was done with the straps of his chest plate, he checked one last time that the knees and elbows protections were in place and then stood up from the bench he was sitting on, he held out a hand and Stella gladly accepted it standing up as well but before she could make a step towards the door of the locker room they were in, he had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, effectively stopping her movements.

With no hesitation Stella brought her arms up and wound them around Mac's neck. They stayed in that embrace for a while, just looking into each other eyes, in moments like these, and especially between them, words were superfluous.

"Hey." Mac was the first to interrupt the silence with a wide grin

"Hey yourself." She replied mimicking his expression

"Did I tell you how beautiful you are recently?"

"Hmm…not since this morning when you woke me up with breakfast in bed."

"You're beautiful Stella Bonasera!"

"Why thank you Mac Taylor!" another bright smile lightened up her face

"We should go." Mac stated

"Yeah, we should…but do we have to?"

"Stel this was your idea, not mine. I would have been more than happy to spend all our day off in bed with you, but you wanted to shut up Messer…"

"Alright, alright I get it, my fault…" that made Mac chuckle

"It's ok, it won't take long, I'm an ex-marine remember? And then when it's over we can get back to bed."

With that he leaned down and captured her lips with his, one of his hand leaving her waist and tangling in her curls holding her while he deepened the kiss, she let out a sigh when his tongue touched her lips asking for entrance that she willingly conceded, her hand reflexively racking through the short hair at the base of his nape making Mac moan, as their tongue slid along one another causing their heart rates to increase significantly. When the need of oxygen was too much to ignore, Mac slowly pulled away but not before placing one last quick kiss on her lips.

He looked at her, face lightly flushed eyes still closed, her breathing still slightly laboured, she was indeed the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. When she opened her eyes he noticed that he had never seen them so bright and on her lips there was the most loving and sexy smile she'd ever gave him.

"Sounds like a plan."

"As a matter of fact, it is." Mac winked, stepped out of their embrace, took her hand and led her to the door opening it for her and letting her go first.

"Mac Taylor, ever the gentleman." She teased him playfully "Or should I call you, my knight with the shining armour? Oh oh, what about Prince Charming? Do you like that Mac?"

"As long as it's you calling me, you can call me whatever you want."

She didn't have the time to reply because Danny and Flack were approaching them with their masks in hand.

"Finally! Was about time guys!" Don exclaimed faking annoyance.

"Here, these are for you two." Danny handed each of them their mask to protect their faces.

"Thanks." Stella and Mac replied at the same time making them grin.

"So, rules are simple: you two," Danny pointed towards Mac and Stella "Against me and Flack. Your guns are loaded with yellow 'paint-bullets', our are red, now we have 5 minutes to hide and then we start. One hit and you're dead, I mean out of the game. The winning team is buying drink next time we go to Sullivan's. All clear?"

They all nodded, and went to their respective direction, Mac and Stella were impressed by the size of this place, the owners literally bought few blocks with houses and buildings that were long abandoned and transformed them in the perfect 'urban field' for paint-ball war.

Five minutes passed, each team decided which strategy was the best and the game begun.

**PRESENT:**

Mac, still grinning for his victory, walked toward Stella and helped her up her feet.

"I take it we won?" she asked him curiously noting his expression

"Yes we did." He replied with a very proud tone.

Meanwhile Don and Danny reached them:

"So I guess the next beers are on us pal." Danny said looking toward Flack.

"Yeah…Hey Mac, nice move back there, you need to teach me more of those marine tricks."

"One day Don, but not today. Now if you'll excuse use us, Stella and I have a really important matter that needs our immediate attention."

Mac put his hand on the small of Stella's back and urged her toward the exit of the park leaving a very disbelieving Don Flack and a very shocked Danny Messer behind them.

THE END.


	5. Mac

**Again, thank you for all the sweet reviews, I have no words...you ROCK GUYS!!!!**

**here's the last chapter of this fic, I hope you'll like it. Enjoy.**

**CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY CSI:NY**

Mac's POV

Mac was laying awake on the bad watching the Greek Goddess peacefully sleeping in his arms and he could sincerely and honestly state that he has never been quite this happy in his entire life, well not in a while at least, and the only person he had to thank for this was his partner and now soon-to-be wife: Stella Bonasera.

She had her head resting on his naked chest just above his heart and her arm was thrown across his torso possessively, his left hand was tracing lazy circles on her lower back while the other was lost in her brown curls holding her warm body firmly against him, he still couldn't believe that she said yes, that she agreed to marry him. With that single word, three simple letters, she made him the happiest man on earth and he'd be damned if he let her go or slip away from him.

Time passed and all the excitement and the adrenaline finally worn out allowing his mind and body to feel the day exhaustion from the shift, from all the emotions felt during the evening when he proposed and also from the night activities that has begun as soon as they reached their bedroom and went on until a couple of hours ago. His eyes felt heavy so he placed one last kiss on top of her head and closed them letting sleep claim his mind and body.

No more than five minutes later his cell phone buzzed to life, with a groan he reached over to the night stand and checked the caller's ID: Don Flack. Technically, being after midnight, he was officially on his day off hence he wasn't obliged to answer but then maybe it was important so, as a good officer as he was, he decided to take the call, with a deep sigh he moved the covers, disentangled from the tight grip Stella had on him -being extremely careful not to disturb her sleep- and reluctantly slipped out of the warm and cosy bed walking toward the living room where he could talk without waking up his beautiful woman.

"Taylor" he answered with a sleepy voice while rubbing his eyes

"Hey Mac!" the young Detective greeted, then hearing the tone of his voice asked "Did I wake you?"

"As a matter of fact yes. So what's the problem Don?"

"We have two body, seems an homicide/suicide."

"Can't Danny and Hawkes handle it?"

"Yeah, I guess so, why?"

"Because tomorrow Stella and I have both the day off, and after tonight, you know…we want to spend some time together."

"Oh geez Mac, I'm sorry, I totally forgot that tonight was _THE_ night. So, spill it how did it go?" enquired an excited police Detective

"Well…you know…" Mac stalled on purpose

"C'mon Mac, I'm dying here!!"

"Don, I think I killed Stella…you should have seen her face when I gave her the ring, in one word: priceless!" he chuckled remembering the moment.

"So she said 'yes' I suppose?"

"Yes she has, and I can't for the life of me understand why she had." That caused the younger Detective to laugh aloud.

"So can you pass the case to Messer? I'm exhausted and so is Stella." Mac asked

"Mac you dog!!! Yeah I'll give it to Danny don't worry." Even though he was on the other end of the phone Don could see Mac blush.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Hey Mac?"

"Yeah?"

"Congrats buddy!"

"Thank you Don, bye"

"Bye."

As soon as he finished the phone call two arms sneaked around his waist from behind and he felt soft lips press a kiss at the base of his neck causing him to shiver and a grin to appeared on his face.

"Sorry I woke you…"

"No you didn't, I was cold."

"Want me to turn the heat up?"

"No, I want you to come back to bed and warm me up yourself." He could feel her smile even though he couldn't see it on her beautiful face.

He turned in her embrace facing her, her green eyes were sparkling and she had one of those smile that had the power to melt his heart instantly, he cupped her face in his hands and leaned down pressing a soft kiss on her lovely lips before pulling back and looking her in the eyes.

"You're beautiful Stella." Mac stated matter of factly

"And cold." She replied playfully

"Well I'm pretty sure I can come up with something to solve that problem." His head leaned down but his lips, instead of stopping to hers, went further down and when they reached her neck proceeded to alternatively kiss and nip the soft skin there making Stella moan in pleasure.

When few moments later she felt her knees go weak she pulled at his short brown hair making him look at her and with a slightly flushed face asked mischeviously:

"Why Mac Taylor, are you flirting with me?"

"Maybe…but don't tell my fiancée, she gets pretty jealous." He chuckled and she laughed.

"I love you Mac." She said serious.

"I love you too Stel." With not a bit of insecurity in his voice.

With one final kiss he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to their bedroom for the first night as an official engaged couple.

THE END.

A/N : so? how did I do? well only one way to find out, clink on the green button and let me know =D


End file.
